1. Field
Aspects of the described technology relate to a battery module. More particularly, they relate to a battery module having at least one conductive barrier and a plurality of electrode assemblies in series.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for portable small-sized electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders. Large-capacity batteries are widely used as power sources for driving motors, such as for electric or hybrid vehicles.
Recently, high power rechargeable batteries using a high energy density non-aqueous electrolyte have been developed. A high power large-capacity rechargeable battery is configured by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries. A large-capacity rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, etc. This large capacity rechargeable battery is generally referred to as a battery module. Designed this way, the rechargeable battery can be used for devices requiring large power, for example, used for driving a motor, such as an electric or hybrid vehicle, etc.
Generally, a rechargeable battery includes a case, an electrode assembly inserted in the case, and a cap assembly closing and sealing the case and installed with a terminal. The case may be formed in a pouch shape, and may be made of a metal.
To configure the battery module to use the rechargeable batteries, a connection member for electrically connecting the terminals of the individual rechargeable batteries is installed in the battery module across the terminals. However, in the conventional rechargeable battery, the contact resistance between the respective terminals and the connection member increases and an additional connection member must be installed. Further, when there is vibration or an impact from the outside, the contact resistance between the connection member and the terminal increases further such that the overall output of the battery module decreases.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and does not represent an admission as to the status of such a device as prior art.